Wolfangel
by Wolfangell
Summary: I'm not good with summaries, sorry. But try reading it though.


**Hi! I'm kind of new and this is my first story. I'm really nervous of how my story turns but I really hope you'll all like it. (And I don't own inuyasha.) And sorry if my summary isn't that good, I didn't get to right a lot.**

**Wolfangel**

Chapter 1

The Beginning Story

As I walked along the path to the Horse Demon plains from Wolf territory, I stopped and notice the cliff where my dad and I would watch the sun rise and set.

"Father" I whispered._ He got killed by a very strong demon. It came out of nowhere and killed him; at least that's what my mom assumed. He probably had no time to defend himself. A week later after his death I went to the cliff and I felt this overwhelming sadness. I felt so depressed that I actually ran away from home and came back a week later when I felt better and came home. My mom and my siblings were very worried. _

Then I realized I was supposed to meet Nickalie. _Crap! I hope he hadn't notice that I haven't arrived yet. _I started walking again._ It's been 4 years since my father's death_. I heard a rustling sound. I stopped and looked at the bushes. A small two-tail cat demon appeared; I turned into my human form.

"Hello, are you lost?" I asked.

"Meeeooow" The demon cat answered. _It's a good thing I can understand other demon and non-demon animals._

"Ah I see, your helping someone. Well I'll see you later maybe. Good luck." I said and forgot something."Oh yeah... My name is Wolfangel what's yours?" I asked

"Meow, meow" (translation)" My name is Kilala"

"Kilala huh...That's a really cute name. Well I better get going now, bye!" "Meow." I changed into my wolf form (my true form) and started running looking back seeing Kilala run back into the bushes. I smiled. _I think I made a new friend._

I stopped to see horses grazing. I look around to see known-too-well Nickalie. I lay down. _What the heck is he doing?_ He finally noticed me ran up too me after changing forms.

"Took you long enough" I said in a mocking tone. He made a face and I laughed. Then I changed forms.

"What was that you were doing?" I asked. He made the face again.

"I don't really know, my mom told me too do it. It was either some kind of dance or it was just something to embarrass me." He said and I laughed.

"Let's just hope it wasn't the embarrassing part." I said

"Yeah." Nickalie agreed.

"I can't wait to go camping this week!" I changed the subject.

" Me too! It's going to be fun." He agreed. The subject was getting boring.

"Wanna go see what Kouga is up too?" I asked

"Sure, we haven't seen him in a while. Let's go" He said.

"Ok."I replied.

We arrived at the mountains where kouga lives and heard yelling. We both looked up to see Kouga yelling at Ginta and Hakkaku about something. I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"That." I started laughing. "What is he yelling about" Nickalie started getting frustrated. _Oh yeah he can't hear as well as I can._

"I'll tell you later." I said. He made a face. I laughed a little louder. Kouga looked around where the laughing was coming from and saw us.

"Hey you guys, what's up!" He waved to us. We both just smiled and waved. He said something to Ginta and Hakkaku and jumped down from the cliff and walked toward to us.

"Long time no see" Nickalie said.

"Yeah" He said.

"What was that all about?" Nickalie decided to ask him 'cause I didn't tell him.

"It was their turn to stand guard, but when I got back I saw them laying around and eating." He said angrily.

"Oh." Nickalie said.

"What did you do these past few weeks?"I decided to change the subject.

"Well I was taking a walk when I saw the Birds Of Paradise attacking someone. I went after them 'cause I smelled the blood of a wolf demon. I killed the birds and saved the girl. I took her home and on the way home I promised her that I'll make her my wife when she was older. She agreed. I made that promise on the night of the Lunar Rainbow, her name was Ayami." He lightly blushed. Nickalie gawked at him.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww!" I said and Nickalie looked at me weirdly.

"What?! Girls think those kind of stories are cute in a way. But guys just think that there weird stories or something like that." I shrugged. Nickalie smiled. _Uh oh. _

"I guess Kouga has a girlfriend!" he laughed. _I wouldn't say that if I were you._ Then Kouga slapped Nickalie. Nickalie yelped. _Too late._ I giggled.

"So Nickalie, what did you do this passed few weeks?" Kouga asked

"Nothing interesting really." Nickalie shrugged.

"What about you Wolf?" _So that's my little nickname, huh?_ "Well today I meet a new friend named Kilala, She was a two-tailed cat demon. We only had a few minutes to talk. She was helping her owner for something, but she can't talk like us she can only 'meow'. That's how she talks. That's all that really happened." We talked some more, played in the sea, went hunting (Nickalie helped), and more

* * *

"Wow, the sunset is beautiful." I said

"Yeah" Nick and Kouga agreed. A few minutes passed and it was getting late.

"I better get going it's getting late." I frowned as I said it.

"Yeah me too."

"Aw man, that sucks." Kouga replied. We all got up. "Well, bye you guys see you next time."

"Bye!" Nick and I said before we headed into the forest.

We arrive at the plains and me and Nickalie said our good-byes. I left the plains and headed home. I arrived home and it was very quite. I walked to the den and peered inside, My 4 siblings were asleep but my mom wasn't. She looked up and smiled

"How was your day, Sweetie?"

"Great, thank you. How about yours?" She just rolled her eyes. I laughed quietly. I entered the den and laid down next to her. I fell asleep.

_~ I was in the woods with someone, Camping I think. With Nickalie I assume. He leaves to get something, An half hour later I go look for him.* I see red splatters on the ground and a body? Nickalie? No, it can't be. I runaway at a random direction, I see blurs of dark green, black, and dark brown pass by.* I come across a fire and I see colors around the fire, red, green, white, black, purple, and a little bit of a dark pinkish color. Then I see Kilala. Kilala! Those must be her friends 'cause she seems happy. Will I meet them in the future? No, its impossible!...I hear someone..."Wolfangel! Wake up!" The voice said. Nickalie? I feel like I'm being shaken very rapidly. ~ _My eyes opened to see...

**Sorry if my story is kind of short. Well please submit reviews and tell me how you liked it!! If you have any questions go right ahead and ask. If there are any mistakes you guys want to point out, go right ahead and summit them. And be on the look for the next chapter! XD**


End file.
